Incendio All'interno
by stop and shout Pedo-bear
Summary: summary inside


**summary:Meet Anetta Fiama a young 16 year old italian helping care for her homeless mother as she is also homeless she lives in the streets of volterra so when she bumps into some of the volturi she does her best not to anger them and scurrys off watch how the volturi kill her mother and intend to change her but lets just say anetta is one tough cookie,I apologize for bad summary.**

**chapter one**

**Anetta's Point Of View**

**I woke to see snow covering the cold streets of volterra and My mother asleep shivering cold,I could feel the frost and icy wind sapping and licking against my arms but I tend to ignore it my safety wasn't important my mother was my main priority and if she dies Ill be damned."sshhh Mama Ill be back In unomomento I will fetch us some warmth" I felt bad making mama a promise I might not be able to fufill but it had to be done,to keep hope in her heart.I slipped of my tattered jacket leaving me only in my small blue tank top and draped it over mama,I always had a inner warmth I couldn't explain but still the frostbight was teetering close to hitting me.I stood up slowly feeling my bones pop and ache and as soon as my feet touched the cold coblestones I wished I hadn't I started walking lightly around the alley corner watching the little side street stores buzz with customers and cursed my luck I had hoped that they would be empty and when one of the workers was slacking off I could sneak a couple Blankets for mama and maybe me if there was enough.**

**"excuse me miss would you be interested in some perfume" I turned to see one of those overly perky saleslady handing out bottles of perfume that said five dollars on the front "no" I hissed my eyes piercing a flame of glares on there backs I felt a little ache of my inner selfish me beg for some perfume from the stench but I locked her away 13 years ago deep deep in my heart unable to break free.I took a deep breath and the scent of warm bread wafted toward me and I curled in want.I slowly headed over to a stand that sold blankets and had people crowded over it.I let myself slip in the most agile form my cracked body could make and I snuck behind the large buff salesman and managed too get a hole of three warm blankets and felt a feeling of acomplishment and happiness at the fact I could keep mama warm but it all turned cold when someone yelled large shopkeeper turned his massive frame on me and started shouting "Thief! you won't get away con che lei filfth" (thief you wont get away with that you filfth) I turned and felt the fear build in me at the sight of his red face and pulsating muscles,he looked like someone I didn't want to mess with.I turned and gatherd the blankets breaking off in a run already feeling the scratches on my feet rip open leaving little tracks of blood I almost made it into a allyway when a large stone cold wall apeared in mid air and slammed into me.**

**I stumbled back and fluttered my open to see my mystery wall to be a very pale man around 25 with sleek black hair and crimson colored eyes "C'è un problema qui sir?" his voice was velvet but I had a horrible sickly feeling almost as soon as I heard it (is there a problem here sir) "see!filfthy thief" the buff salesman inquired shouting and pointing at me in my tanktop holding the blankets still shaking from the cold a great deal of fear in my eyes "here" I saw the mysterious man hand the salesclerk money and the salesclerk lurked off a angry expression still on his face "thank you sir it means a great deal to me my mama will be proud" I whisperd the last part before bowing and smiling up at the man and taking off for momma.**

**aro's Point of view**

**I watched as the petite girl whos stature was resembling the pixie form of alice cullen ran off still muttering thanks,the girl was rather peculular and I'm surprised I didn't learn of her had a gift.**

**her mother and herself were homeless I got that from when she slammed into me and she had the ability I had killed to obtain but never quite acomplished it ,hers was similiar to Janes Jane could cause internal fire alot like being changed into the immortal I am today but this girl she literally on command lit some one fire from the inside out not a illusion like janes or she could obviously avoid becoming cold because she was in a skimpy blue tanktop and tatterd short not even shivering the only part of her that showed any external pain was her feet that showed sighns of blood from the cobblestones.**

**"Master what is this humans importance?"I turned to see jane next to my side a snear on her face and her eyes narrowed obviously upset I spent money on anetta "she posesses a gift,we shall return at midnight to fetch the girl" I orderd and look of glee on my face at the sheer thought of having that much power over people."If I may be so rude master,what gift?" I could hear a hint of jelousy and curiousity in my _old_ favorites tone "similiar to yours,she can light someone on fire from inside out not a illusion _actual fire"_**


End file.
